Masquerade
by L0V3SICKF00L
Summary: The SPR crew is requested to investigate an old theatre, but the past is more haunted than they imagined. What will happen when they learn that one of their own is in grave danger because of this past? How will they handle the secrets that may divide them? Will they be able to save themselves from the consequences that may occur? *occurs after the anime/manga*Rated T for language*
1. Chapter 1

**_Masquerade - Ghost Hunt_**

 _Summary: The SPR crew is requested to investigate an old theatre, but the past is more haunted than they imagined. What will happen when they learn that one of their own is in grave danger because of this past? How will they handle the secrets that may divide them? Will they be able to save themselves from the consequences that may occur?_

 _*occurs after the anime/manga so if you have not read the manga, be wary, this contains spoilers**normal couples*_

* * *

 ** _Masquerade Chapter One_**

 _May Tuesday_

 _Day 1 0530_

As the morning sun progressed higher on the horizon, the streets of Tokyo could see a young girl racing past slower pedestrians, her short brown hair blowing in the wind. The plaid skirt that she was wearing was riding up her legs, as she moved through the crowd. But she did not notice it.

She was going to be late. Again. And her boss, Shibuya Kazuya, also know as Naru, hated it when she was late. He also hated it when he missed his tea every 10 minutes. He also hated when she fell asleep while at work, but she never could understand why he always wanted her so early when he knew that she would just fall asleep at her desk in a few hours. To be at work, Taniyama Mai had to be up earlier than the time she had to be at school.

" _Unbelievable!"_ Mai cried as she ran down the streets. " _Why in the world did that stupid Jerk have to schedule an appointment so freaking early?!"_

Coming to the corner where her work stood, Mai slowed down to catch her breathe. Smoothing out her hair and clothes, she walked to the stairs of SPR. checking her watch, the teenage girl smiled, she was on time, if not early this morning. Even with waking up late, running all the way to the subway, then running from the subway, the chronically tardy girl was on time.

Grasping the door handle, Mai pushed the door into the building.

Smiling, she dropped off her books onto the desk that she proudly called hers, and then turned to the small kitchenette opposite side of the room. Retrieving the small teapot, four cups, the honey and lemon slices from the fridge, Mai started her day.

 _Nothing can stop me today. I'm on time. Naru hasn't come out to yell at me for anything and I'll be ready for this client when they come in at 6am. Why the hell it is so early still eludes me.._ Mai thought.

Waiting until the water boiled, the girl finished prepping 2 of the teacups.

 _One for Lin, the other for Naru. And just the way they like them. Spoonful honey, squeeze of lemon, and plain old unsweetened tea.._

The tea kettle whistled just as she was done. Pouring the water gently into the cups, Mai stirred the cups, and let them steep for a few.

Setting the cups onto the tray, she took it up and began to step Into the main office room. But before she got far, Mai was stopped by one of the men that she made tea for.

"Would you like some tea, Lin?" she asked, smiling as her heart settled out of the panic that had almost set in.

"Yes," The tall Chinese man replied, taking the darker of the two cups. Lin knew that Mai knew how he took his tea, and he was pleased about it. He always enjoyed the tea that the girl made for him, even when he didn't ask. "Thank you."

Nodding, he turned back into his office, the curiosity of why the bell chimed so early, satisfactorily answered.

Smiling at the retreating back, Mai approached the second door in the office room. Knocking, Mai called out, "Naru, I have tea."

"Come in." was the response she received.

Carefully so she wouldn't spill the tea, she opened the door and walked to the desk, hiding the lower half of her boss. Whom was sitting just like he would every other time that she would take him his tea. Half reclined, book in his hand, and his hand posed over a black note book on the desk top.

Setting the tea on the table next to his notebook, Mai looked a her boss. Even though it was really really early in the morning, he looked pristine and clean. As always. And this for some reason, peeved the teenage girl.

"What do you want, Mai?" Naru asked, without looking up from his book.

"OH, I don't know.." she replied, trying to take any early morning venom out of her voice, "maybe a reason why I have to be here at the ass crack of dawn, to serve you tea, and not have any clue about the client that we are supposedly expecting."

Without making a sound, Naru flipped the page of the book. Making note of something that he read, Naru ignored the girl.

Signing annoyingly, Mai spun on her heel, and made way to leave the room.

"Let me know when the client is here."

Practically growling now, Mai slammed the door behind her.

Going back to the kitchen, she started a fresh pot of water, and started her own tea. While the water was boiling, Mai leaned against the counter, her head against the cupboards behind her. It was too early.

Checking the time, the girl saw that the appointed meeting time was creeping closer. Gathering more cups for tea, she prepped the main body of the office for the guests.

And not even 5 minutes later, the bell chimed, announcing the entrance of the early morning guests.

Mai stood up from her desk, bowing she said, "Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research. I am Taniyama Mai is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, we have an appointment with Shibuya Kazuya. We might be a bit late," The man said. The couple paused as they finally looked at the young girl in front of them. Their eyes widening just a bit.

"No, not at all," Mai replied, "Please sit down, I'll go get my boss. Would either of you like some tea? We have Earl Gray, Black and Green."

"Tea sounds wonderful, my dear. Thank you. Whatever you have to brew is just fine, we are not picky." The woman responded, shaking out of the panic that passed through her.

Mai nodded, turning it go get Naru. Knocking on his door, she peeked in and notified him of the clients arrival. She did the same for Lin. Then she went to the kitchenette and retrieved the tea. Brewing a fresh pot of Earl Gray, she pulled out five cups. Mixing Naru's the way he liked it, she put the honey and lemon on the tray just in case the clients wanted some add ins.

Taking the tray into the conference area, Mai served the tea, waiting to hear what the couple had to say.

"Mr and Mrs. Dena, you called earlier this week to tell us about what is going on?" Naru asked, ready to write.

"Yes," Mr. Dena said, picking up the tea cup Mai had placed in front of him. Not drinking from it, he looked down, and started to talk.

"We have had many problems of late, most small that we just pushed aside to assume that it was just production bad luck. But when we continued to be affected, we knew that there was something more than we thought. You see, my wife and I own the Matsumoto Globe Theater* in Matsumoto. We have owned it for about 10 years now, and have nothing happen with the servitity as as it is now. We have all heard, mysterious organ music playing, and we do not own a organ in the theatre. We have also seen shadows, heard footsteps, doors open and closing, when they should have been locked. The

Props falling on actors during rehearsals, and actors getting hurt, although, most have not been severe enough to go to the hospital. We have received in the past years many notes, from an unknown source, all with some odd request, and allowances demanded. But what made us call you was an event that just happened this past month" Taking a breathe, Mr. Dena took a sip of the tea he had been holding.

Taking up the story, his wife spoke, "last month we were finishing up the production of Hannibal* , when one of our stage hands fell from the fly space, hanging himself with electrical cables and scared the actors and audience. We have been closed for the last two weeks due to police investigations, but we only received these letters last week. Thus calling you." Mrs. Dena pulled two letters out from her purse. They were made from visibly old paper, going tan-yellow with age. Both had large, red wax seals on them, with some sort of insignia in them. One was already cracked open, showing that was read. The other was still pristine.

"As you can see here, one is addressed to my wife and I," Mr. Dena said, handing them both over to Naru, "the other, well, you can see it for yourself."

Turning both letters to look at the addressee's, Naru stiffened and

It was addressed to a Madelyna. With SPR's address.

Confused, Naru cracked the wax and begun to read the letter, " _My dearest beloved, Madelyna,"_ Mai choked on the tea she just took a sip from, getting a stare from the clients " _I cannot wait to hear your beautiful melody once again. Please come back to my theater and share in the lessons I have taught you. Your angel of music."_

Very confused, Naru looked up, glancing between the four people in the room with a controlled expression.

Mr. Dena nodded. "Our letter reads, ' _I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature. Detailing how my theater is to be run. You have yet to follow my instructions. So I shall give you one last chance_ _*. You are to find the beauty to take the place of the dull and untalented Moyoki Akira and have her play the silent role of the page boy_ _In the new production of Il Muto. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five; Which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, A disaster beyond your imagination will occur.*"_

The room was silent as the information was processed.

"We will take the case. Please if possible, we will need 3 rooms, one with as many safe outlets as possible and the other two for sleeping quarters; both for room of 4." Naru said, still looking at the two letters on the small coffee table in front of him. He had his hands crossed in front of him, his face unable to a read.

"We will. Thank you." Mrs. Deea said, bowing from her seat.

"We will be there tomorrow at 9am. If that will work for you all." Naru looked up finally.

"Yes, yes, it will." Mr. Deea said.

Everyone stood up, the appointment done.

The two guests turned to Mai, looks of sadness and fear on their faces. "Please, Miss, I know that this will be slightly confusing, and maybe a bit of a freight, but please, please promise us that you will be very careful with this. There is a dark past, and you, my dear, look exactly like the starlet that rose and fell in this opera house. Please, be careful. Where we can only start to understand the situation of our stagehands accident, we cannot live to have your life taken away on our consciouses. You are too young to be in this much danger." Mr. Deea said.

Mai nodded, shocked at this all.

Naru just observed this from his seat.

The room was quiet as the couple left, everyone in their own thoughts.

"Mai, please call everyone for this, do it soon. They need to hear all the details before we leave tomorrow morning. Ask them to arrive here at 7am, so we can can get there on time." Naru said, still in thought, headed into his office. The door shutting woke Mai up from from daydream.

 _So much for nothing to bring me down today. Like holy crap, what was that about.._ Mai thought. Absentmindedly she went to her desk to call the irregulars.

* * *

 _May Wednesday_

 _Day 2 0900_

The black van pulled up to the theatre, a tan car following. Everyone was a bit removed, lost in their own thoughts. This was going to be an interested case.

No One really knew how to take the fact that the office received a letter from the ghost, even though it was addressed to no one working there.

The cars parked, and everyone got out, walking to the two owners who were waiting at the doors of the theatre house.

"Welcome, Shibuya, Taniyama." Mr. Dena said, "We do apologize for the occasion, but we do hope that any part of the performances that you may see during your investigations, you will enjoy."

"We hope that we will be able to solve this, and cease any more accidents. Let me introduce you to the remaining people behind me," Naru said, "We have Koujo Lin, my assistant, a Monk from Mt. Kyo, Takigawa Houshou, a self proclaimed priestess, Matsuzaki Ayako, a Catholic priest, John Brown, and a medium, Hara Masako. We also have our researcher, Omusa Yasuhara." Mai was oddly quiet during this all, when normally she would before than energetic to make the introductions. The group took note of the silent girl.

"Please, if you follow us," Mrs. Dena continued, "we will show you to the rooms you requested, and help bring in any equipment that you have brought."

Everyone nodded, and followed the couple.

"The history of this theater is very old," said the wife, "Built right after the Meiji era, it was first home to the Noh productions, silent theater if you don't know. It was more or less a production of puppets and puppeteers. The Western style of theater did not come here until almost the late 1920's. Opera, regular musicals, and normal plays could be seen on this stage. While operas are the most famous, we can very much do anything here."

"This is the main house, the seating exceeding well over 200 people, including all the box seats, balconies, and floor seats. The deck, or stage, is well over 20 feet wide, and half as deep, with the orchestra pit almost 20 feet deep. The deepness helps the acoustics reach high into the sound clouds, the rafters you see above you. We just recently added all of the electrical lightning, replacing the old fire domes around the stage."

"The backstage area is extremely large, and can be very overwhelming at first, but ask anyone here on directions, and you will be able to find your way through the halls no problem."

The small crowd walked through the house, and around the stain glass doors and rose filigree. Everything was just really elegant, and it seemed like if it was touched, it would just fall apart.

"We had decided to leave all the naturals, original glass, woods, and seatings, refurbishing only as needed. The one item we had to completely redo was the chandelier above your heads."

At that, everyone looked up, to see the largest chandelier that anyone had ever seen. Stacked with 5 tiers of crystals and lights, it glittered and chimed with indescribable beauty. Mai just stood, gazing at it, lost in the memories of what was.

As the group moved deeper into the theater, Yasu noticed at the girl was no longer with them.

"Mai?" he turned and asked the empty hall.

With that the group stopped, and was very confused.

"Where did she go?" Ayako asked worry marring her face.

"She shouldn't be alone here. Not with her luck with ghosts." Yasu said, "I'm going back to find her."

"John, please go with him. And head to the van to start bring in the equipment. We will meet you back at the main doors." Naru said.

The fact that they were here no more than a half hour, and Mai was missing caused him to wonder if there was something more than what was being told.

The remaining four Ghost investigators continued the walk through.

Back at the entryway, Mai was still standing beneath the chandelier. Her eyes were glazed over, seeing the past of the the theatre. She saw crowds of people, dressed in elegant clothing, gowns shining with jewels, laughter and music in the air. What she didn't see was the shadow that was watching her from the top corner of the room. But as the two men that went to look for her came into view, the shadow disappeared.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **I am using the 24 hour clock system here, seems more fitting for me honestly, so to figure out the time, if i have anything past 1200 (noon) just subtract but 12 and you will get the time. :)**

 ** _1)_** ** _Matsumoto Globe Theatre* in Matsumoto_** (MADE THIS THEATRE UP FOR THIS STORY. THERE IS A GLOBE THEATRE REPLICA IN TOKYO BUT WHERE WOULD THE FUN BE IN THAT?!)

 ** _2) *Hannibal_** (I AM TRYING TO FOLLOW THE ACTUALLY MOVIE ADAPTION OF PHANTOM OF THE OPERA SO I'M TRYING TO GET AS MANY DETAILS AS CLOSE AS POSSIBLE)

 _ **3) *(Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - Notes Lyrics | MetroLyrics)***_

Word Count (without Author Note): 2.838

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT NOR THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, I AM JUST THE PERSON WHO DECIDED TO COMBINE THE TWO FOR AN INTERESTING TWIST OF FATE_**

 ** _XOXO, L0V3SICKF00L_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Masquerade Chapter Two_**

 _May Wednesday_

 _Day 2 1100_

Base is now set up, computer monitors set, ready for the hook ups from the cameras and mics.

"Miss Hara, Miss Matsuzaki, walk through the main house, and through the backstage area, notify me with any areas that have any activity. Monk, John, Mai, setup the cameras in these areas. They were given to us from the owners, and apparently high areas for visible activity of some sort." Naru handed Bou-san the list. Turning to look at the computers Lin was sitting in front of. "Before you leave, Mai, tea."

The girl rolled her eyes, setting the cameras she had in her hands down. Mai went over to the portable stove top they brought just for moments like these. At least it was quick, and she didn't have to get lost to try and find the kitchen. Finishing the tea up quickly, Mai placed the cup on the desk next to her boss's elbow. Turning from him, she smiled at the two waiting men. Picking up the cameras, they left the room.

"So, Mai, what do you think of this place?" Bou-san asked, without looking up from the camera he was placing just inside the front doors.

"It's alright I guess," Mai replied, distractedly. She was looking at the chandelier once again, half hoping to see the flashes she has seen earlier that day.

"No angsty feelings from the dead?" The monk asked teasingly, now looking at the girl.

"Nah, I haven't received any bad feelings from here. Just flashes of color, and glitters from like jewelry and dresses, and music." Mai said, fidgeting with the mic. Unbeknownst to her, it was on, but she didn't think about what she was saying. "This place has had so many good and bad, that just right now, it's all fun out here. Makes me wonder what Masako would feel."

John and Monk looked at each other, caught off guard from Mai's answer. Normally she wouldn't be so nonchalant about it all. She was off, the two men could see it.

"We have a few more cameras to set up; let's finish these up, then head back to base for lunch," John said.

* * *

 _May Wednesday_

 _Day 2 1545_

The time after lunch was productive, but quiet. No One had seen or heard anything from this apparent ghost, and the SPR crew was happy about it.

Interviews with the owners, cast and crew members went smoothly, and Naru was able to piece together something of a possible pattern, if That at all.

Nothing was caught on camera, well except a couple or two that thought one of the stage wings was empty. Lin and Naru, if they had any possible emotions probably would have turned red with embarrassment. But they didn't, they just decided to call Mr. Dena to asked the couples to move away from the equipment.

 _They wouldn't want any accidents with the said cameras, now would they?_ Mai thought.

After those situations, nothing fun happened. Bou-san sat up from his position on the couch. Looking over to where the girls were sitting, he said, "We are here at one of the most famous theaters, and even though we are here because it is haunted, why are we just sitting on our bums, where we could have fun exploring the areas, and watching the rehearsals?"

Everyone looked at him, mixed thoughts on their faces. Yasu was actually the first to get excited.

"You're completely right, Bou-san!" he exclaimed. Hey Big Boss," Yasu turned to Naru, "if we make rounds with for the temperature again, can we go explore?" hope and excitement shimmered in his eyes.

Looking away from the computers where most of the open part of the theater could be seen, Naru observed the growing excitement from the people behind him.

"Don't get lost, and make sure you are actually getting readings. We need to do final readings for the day. When you get back, Miss Hara, will you be able to perform a seance tonight?"

"Yes, I believe so." was the meek reply from behind a kimono sleeve.

Ayako and Mai looked at each other and shrugged.

 _Exploring won't hurt. Maybe we can actually watch some late night performances._ Mai thought. And before Naru could demand tea, for the second time in the hour, she bolted from the room, quickly followed by the young high school researcher.

"Did you leave the stove on or something, Mai?" Yasu asked, catching up to her at the end of the hall.

"Noo.." Mai replied, "I didn't want to serve any more tea to the stupid tea addicted jerk. Besides, I want to look around this place! Maybe we could find the proof that everyone was saying earlier, about me looking like the starlet, Madelyna."

Yasu noticed that the foreign name flowed off Mai's tongue with no problem.

"Mad-eryn-ah," he tried to say it himself.

Giggling, Mai started to coach him on how to say it properly.

"What are you fools doing in my theater?" someone sneered behind them.

Turning quickly, the pair of teenagers gaped at the figure in front of them. She was beautiful in a cold way. Crisp and cold looking eyes shot daggers at the intruders.

"Moyoki Akira _,"_ Yasu gaped, awestruck.

"What are you doing in my theater?" she asked again, ignoring the boy and focusing on the girl. Narrowing her eyes, the singer made the connection of who this girl was. Or at least looked like.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Mai started to say, but she was interrupted.

"I don't care who you are, you filth, you should not be in my theater, so you better get your whoring looks out of my sight, and you better not get in my way." The woman responded with venom that could maybe make Naru cringe.

Mai just gasped, her hands flying to her throat, shocked that a stranger would say such things to her. Without thinking she started to tear up. That was probably the worst thing anyone had ever said to her. Not even the times when Naru called her an idiot hurt this bad. The tears didn't fall though.

"Hey now!" Yasu exclaimed, " that was really uncalled for! And to let you know, we are from SPR. We are paranormal researchers, and we were called here by the owners to get rid of the so called Phantom. So if you would so kind, if you can be, do not call my friend any more names, and let us do our job. We won't be in your way, and we will make sure of that from now on out."

Yasu was furious. No One had the right to call Mai any such names, and this cold woman just put her name on the top of his bitch list.

Turning to Mai, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and started to walk away.

Akira had another fight coming.

"That is proof right there that she is a whore. I have seen all the men that follows her around here. And no amount of tears from her will change my mind. That bitch is going to get what is coming to her. Her kind don't live long." With that the actress walked away, shutting the door that she came out of. With a click, the two remaining in the hall were locked out.

Yasu glared at the door. _Yup, she is number one._

"Let's not tell anyone that she said those things. Please. I don't want to get her into trouble, and I don't want anyone to be asking me about this.." Mai said, her head against the boy's shoulder.

He was should not have been shocked to hear that coming from her. Mai never thought of herself first. Taking the girl tighter into his arms, Yasu nodded.

"I won't tell anyone this time, but if she approaches you again, with that attitude, and calling you those names, we are going to Naru. Promise me that."

"Promise." Mai pulled out of the hug, and smiled at her friend. Her eyes were still glossy, from unshed tears, but she still smiled brightly.

 _ **Madelyna,**_

The two teens jerked, both hearing the name being called. Looking at each other, they bolted back the way they came.

"That was the Phantom wasn't it?!" Yasu exclaimed, panting as he leaned against the wall.

"yeah.." Mai was sitting on the ground, "and you heard him too.. I'm not sure what is more freaky, the cold woman and her words, or that voice."

"definitely the voice." Yasu slid down the wall to snuggle close to the shaking girl. If it was from fright, or just because she was out of breath, gasping loudly because of the running, Yasu did not really know.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'm glad you're here with me, Yasu. With us. I don't think we would be able to know all the information that we do if you weren't here. I don't know how you do it, but thank you."

Yasu smiled, "honestly it's just a bit of fun for me. Researching history is one thing I do enjoy. And honestly, you and everyone else have a better job than me. You exercise ghosts, and cleanse spirits, and such. That sounds so much better to me sometimes."

Mai giggled, "if I could research, I would. I sometimes hate being able to see, hear, and talk to ghosts. All that pain, I can't stand it sometimes." she closed her eyes, "but I guess you are right, it is fun. Sometimes. I feel so proud of us when we help others, and to successfully help ghost move on. It's such an amazing feeling. No matter the pain I feel during the investigation."

Yasu snuggled into this girl friend. No inappropriate thoughts crossed his mind. He was happy to be next to his friend.

Mai kept her eyes closed. Sighing, she let her body relax, sleep nipping at the back of her mind.

 _The vast blue area opened in her mind, Mai smiling at the familiar sight. Looking around, she sought out a familiar face. Turning 360, she saw him._

" _GENE!" Mai exclaimed, running to her spirit guide and friend. Catching her in his arms, Gene smiled brightly and spun her around._

" _Good to see you, Mai!" Gene's smile became bigger, if it was possible at least._

 _Squeezing her arms around his neck, Mai giggled. "How have you been? Why haven't you come to see me anymore? Have you talked to Naru at all?" letting him go, she stood back and looked expectantly at his face._

 _Laughing, Gene held up a hand, "slow down little lady. One question at a time. I'm alright, still no information about why I am still here, but I have an idea at least. I have tried to come see you off cases, but it seems to hard right now, I can't seem to reach you if you aren't close to my idiot brother. And I have talked to him, but not about you. And before you ask, I don't want to bring up the fact I'm still guiding you to him yet, because he is just an idiot that honestly over reacts to the silliest things."_

 _Confused, Mai raised her eyebrow, "Naru over reacting? That's funny. He never over reacts to anything."_

" _that you see." gene ruffled her hair, "but getting down to business.. this theater.. it's not what it seems. And you need to be careful. The ghost, like many others, has already noticed that you look like Madelyna, and his obsession will go beyond what you may think. Please be careful, and watch the shadows."_

" _well at least you aren't as cryptic as you have been in the past," Mai commented._

" _oh," gene started to fade away, "stay away from Moyoki Akira. She is a danger all on her own. She knows something.."_

The scene faded completely and Mai woke up. And saw a few people looking down at her, and Yasu, Who was smirking at the observers.

"do I even want to ask what you two were doing, sleeping on the floor in the middle of a hallway?" Bou-san asked, smiling. A stern Ayako stood behind him.

"You don't know how many years of dust is on that floor," she said, "Get up, and dust off. This idiot man and I finished some of the temperature readings. What have you two done besides sleeping?"

Mai looked at the two adults. Sheepishly she replied, "Dreaming?"

Everyone gasped at that.

"well let's go! Naru-bou would want to heat this!" Bou-san hauled Mai off the ground and began to push her towards the base.

Who knew that Yasu and her fell asleep so close to the doors. If Naru had caught them sleeping, there would probably be hell to pay.

* * *

 _May Wednesday_

 _Day 3 1945_

The base was quiet, Lin's constant typing the only thing that could be heard. Naru leaned against the desk, and watched as the group thought about what their thoughts of the theater was. After hearing the warning from Mai's dream (she didn't tell them about Gene.), they all went into an emergency mode, to be prepared for something nasty.

"Miss Hara, what have you felt in this place?" Naru asked.

"It's dark. I'm not sure if it's the spirit or something else, but this place holds many dark secrets. It's also lonely. Misunderstood" Masako replied, covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve.

Ayako nodded, "I can feel the darkness as well. It's very,.. macabre,..."

Naru kept quiet, eyes watching. As his eyes roamed over each face, he stopped and stared at his young assistant. "Mai..?"

The girl was looking down at her hands, which were sitting on her lap, a frown marring her normally bright face. Her eyes were unfocused, and she was shaking.

"Mai!" Naru called again, stepping slightly towards the couch, concerned for the young girl.

This was not normal for her to react so early in cases.

Unknowing that her name was being called, Mai continued to watch as a waking dream unfolded in her mind.

:-:-:

 _Darkness covered the area, slowly candlelight shimmered and brightened the room for Mai to see. A vanity covered in flowers of all sorts stood off to one side, wardrobes on the other walls. Large carpets covered the floor. One magnificent mirror faced the doorway where Mai stood, in a white lace dressing gown. The candles which were the only light in the room blew out,_

 _*Insolent boy!  
This slave of fashion  
basking in your glory!  
Ignorant fool!  
This brave young suitor,  
sharing in my triumph*_

 _She could hear someone singing, calling out out to her. Without thinking she started to sing._

 _*Angel! I hear you!  
Speak, I listen...  
stay by my side, guide me!  
Angel, my soul was weak  
forgive me...  
enter at last, Master!*_

 _Mist covered the room, and Mai couldn't stop shaking. From fear, or anxiety, or something new, she did not know._

 _*Flattering child  
you shall know me,  
see why in shadow I hide  
Look at your face in the mirror  
I am there inside!*_

 _Mai turned to face the mirror, the Golden frame the only thing she could see. She slowly stepped towards the shadow she could see within._

 _A hand slowly came out of the mirror. Reaching slowly for it Mai continued to sing, as part of the vision._

 _*Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!  
Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange angel*_

 _Taking his hand, Mai followed him into the mirror; darkness swallowed the light that was remaining behind her._

 _*I am your Angel of Music  
Come to me: Angel of Music_

 _Come to me: Angel of music.*_

 _The shadow man lead Mai deeper into the darkness_

 _ **MAI!**_

 _ **MAI!**_

 _She believed that she could hear someone calling her name. Her Astral form began to shake violently, something bad was going to happen, Mai just knew it._

 _ **MAI!**_

 _ **MAI, WAKE UP!**_

 _The darkness wouldn't let her go, the hand keeping her in his grasp, walking deeper and deeper into the darkness._

 _ **Nau-Maku-San-Manda-Bazara-Dankan**_

 _Mai could hear Bou-san chant the mantra of the Immovable one. Still she couldn't leave the vision._

:-:-:

"We just have to let her ride this out." Naru said, releasing the hold he had on the shoulders of the now still girl.

The slight shaking Naru had seen had turned into spasms and the room had erupted into panic to calm her. Mai's eyes had rolled into her head at that point, and she fell to the ground. Naru had ran across the room, pushing the small table in front of the couch away from the girl, to try and catch her before she unconsciously hurt herself. Moving her head into his lap, and gently holding onto her shoulders, Naru looked at the small medium who screamed as this started to happen.

"Miss Hara, what do you see?!" Naru exclaimed, worry now evident on his face, for the first time ever.

"He is here. He won't let Mai go." Masako started to cry, "This darkness wants Mai. I do not know why, but, this… this is nothing I have seen before."

Everyone was quiet, watching the scene in front of them. No One wanted the young girl to get hurt, but nothing that they could think of would be able to help her now.

Not even Naru could think of anything to pull her out.

"Noll," Lin started, "what did the clients say before they left yesterday morning?"

Naru looked at his guardian, thoughts racing. "Mai supposedly looks like a young lady who rose and fell from fame here at this theater. And many of the cast and crew earlier today couldn't stop staring at Mai either. They must have known something!"

Gasps could be heard through the room.

"Yasu! I Need you to rush and get as much information about this opera house, and find out about this supposed performer. Call Madoka and get her to help. The sooner we get information, the faster we can prevent Mai from going through this again. Monk, John, Miss Matsuzaki, please make charms and bless this room, and the sleeping quarters. And two people are to stay with Mai at all times. _Do not let her out of your sight! Understood?"_

Everyone nodded and rushed to start on their appointed tasks.

* * *

 _Somewhere else in the Theatre, unaware of the happenings at the SPR base:_

Akira sat at her vanity, slowly removing the make she had to wear for the blasted show. She hated it. Just as she hated the fact that her career here could be over because of that stupid girl. The one that looked just like Madelyna, the whore that ruined her great grandmother's career.

"History will not repeat itself. That little bitch will not get in my way. I will end her before her future begins."

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Aaannnnddd cliffhanger... sort of.. holy shit... I'm sorry I'm not sorry..**

 **So THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all that have reviewed for the 1st chapter! Somethings I would like to point out, to clarify what was brought to my attention... I am writing this all on my phone, and the thought is just to get it up as soon as possible, and worrying about the editing later, but I do know that I should think more cleanly before posting, so I took a little more time before I posted this chapter. Hopefully it is a bit better than the 1st! lol I will go back and edit all of this when I have the time to sit at my computer longer than maybe a hour. I love my job sometimes... so many long hours.. not to mention all the travel time..**

 **Remember** **I am using the 24 hour clock system here, seems more fitting for me honestly, so to figure out the time, if i have anything past 1200 (noon) just subtract but 12 and you will get the time. :)**

 **I am not sure how well I can get the characters as correct as possible, but this is a fan fiction, and I hope that I can do the real author proud!**

 **1)** _ ***(Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - Notes Lyrics | MetroLyrics)***_

Word Count: (without Author Note): 3.233

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT NOR THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, I AM JUST THE PERSON WHO DECIDED TO COMBINE THE TWO FOR AN INTERESTING TWIST OF FATE_**

 ** _XOXO, L0V3SICKF00L_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Masquerade Chapter Three_**

 _May Thursday_

 _Day 4 0430_

Mai shot up from the bed in a panic. All she could see was darkness. It was cold. Her hands shook with fear still. That was just horrible.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Mai was stopped from getting up from the bed when she saw movement by the doorway.

She drew in a breath to scream. And let it out.

The shadow moved fast after that. Out of the doorway, and out of sight.

Mai could hear feet pounding the floor as the door slammed open again.

"MAI!" Ayako yelled, coming from an adjoined room, to the girl to wrap her arms around her. "You are awake!"

Grabbing onto Ayako, Mai cried heavily into her friend's shoulder.

Bursting through the door where the shadow disappeared, all of the men of SPR came running.

"OH, Mai," Bou-san said, moving around the bed to sit behind the teen, rubbing her shoulders.

"what.. *hiccup* what happened.. *hiccup*" Mai said, her crying coming to a stop after a few minutes.

"We don't know," Bou-san replied, running his hand over Mai's head. "We heard you scream, and we came running."

"Mai," Naru said from behind everyone, stepping slightly towards the three on the bed, a cup of tea in his hands. Where he got it exactly, no one really knew. "Can you remember anything at all? Anything that could have started this?"

" _NARU! SHE JUST WOKE UP! LET HER BE!?"_ Ayako yelled. " _SHE WAS ASLEEP FOR A DAY, LET HER RECOVER_!"

"A.. a day? I was out for a _day?!"_ Mai exclaimed.. Her eyes went wide, and tears started to flow freely again. She started to shake, fear encasing her again.

"shh, shh. It's ok Mai." Ayako murmured, hugging the girl tighter, "nothing happened during the day, it's ok. You are safe now."

"No, no I'm not. I have seen it. I have seen him.." Mai cried out. "He couldn't help me escape, I had to get out by myself. Ge.. he was caught.." Tears came more steadily now. No one knew what to take what she was saying.

"Mai.." Naru said, now next to the bed. Kneeling down, he tried to look into the girl's face. "Mai,.. I need you to calm down. Can you do that?" Naru asked.

Small hiccups could be heard from the girl.

"Mai, I need you to calm down. And I need you to tell me exactly what you saw." His voice was demanding, but what the others couldn't see was the softness his eyes took on. He passed the tea to the still shaking girl, wrapping her fingers around the cup.

"..it began.. it began in a room, covered in floors, and candles, and a huge mirror. Then… all of the candles went out, it was pitch dark, and I heard someone calling out from behind the mirror. I.. I couldn't stop myself, I went to him.. he took my hand and wouldn't let me go. I, I could hear Bou-san chanting, and everyone calling out for me, but I couldn't leave. He wouldn't let me. He wouldn't let me go." Mai had turned her head away from Ayako's shoulder during this, and was now just sitting between her and Bou-san. She was still shaking a bit, but it was subsiding.

She took a sip of the tea.

"I remember a dark hall, very little lighting, like it was far away candles. Then I couldn't see anything. I couldn't feel anything. I think, maybe, as the spirit was, I was asleep at that time."

"Asleep inside a dream?" Bou-san asked, confused and concerned.

" _I remember there was mist...Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake. There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat. And in the boat there was a man.*_ I saw him at an organ, writing. Sheets of music were all around him. The area seemed like a cave, and it was foggy and the air felt thin. I walked up to the man, and started to touch some part of the shadow around him. Next thing I know, I was on the ground, and the Phantom was mad. Then someone else was there and I was out of the shadows. All I heard was someone yelling at me to run. To think of home and run. That's when I woke up. And I saw someone at the door."

Naru did not look away from her at this explanation, and when she said someone was at the door, he glanced over his shoulder. "Ms. Matsuzaki, where were you when she woke up?" Naru asked, glancing at a older woman who held the girl.

"I was in the restroom; the door was open, and I did hear her stir, and came out at once. I did not see anyone." Ayako replied.

Sighing, Naru looked back to the girl on the bed.

"Stay in this room, with Bou-san and Ms. Matsuzaki. Stay by their sides no matter what. And if anything happens, I am to be called at once. Understand?" he was looking at the two adults as he said this.

They nodded.

"Mai, see if you can get some real sleep, and do not force anything. We will need you tomorrow to be at base."

With the last word, the black clad boss, left the room.

Everyone but Bou-san and Ayako left after making sure that their friend was ok.

"He hasn't slept a wink. That Naru.. he has been up watching the cameras, and berating us to find anything, while you were asleep." Bou-san said, getting up to take the now empty cup, and to gather some fresh clothes for the teen girl.

"He doesn't want us to know, but we all saw it.. he was really worried. Mai, you never had a seizure while going into a vision before. It scared us all." Ayako hugged the small form in her arms. "But we are all glad you are ok, and we will not let that happen to you again."

Tears came to Mai's eyes. "I'm sorry everyone. I am so sorry.."

"shh, shh, it's ok." Ayako murmured, rubbing Mai's back. "Let's go get you into the bath, and relax, so maybe you can sleep without anything tonight."

Mai nodded.

:-:-:-:

Once her bath was over, the two girls laid in the full bed, and Ayako watched over Mai as she fell asleep.

"What is going on here, Takigawa?" Ayako asked, worry marring her face, "We had nothing while Mai was asleep, and normally that doesn't happen. Yasu barely got any information about this place, and we are still waiting for Madoka to get back to us."

From his bed across the room, the Monk looked at the woman and replied, "Honestly, I don't know. I would rather deal with the Urado case over this one right now. Mai is in more danger because of this past that we don't know anything about."

"And that worries me too. Do you think she might know something that we don't and that could save the case and the lives of the others here?"

"That's one thing we cannot guarantee, and when she wakes up in the morning, we should ask her. And the owners about it too. I have a feeling that they are hiding something." Leaning his head onto the small head board, Bou-san continued, "you get some sleep. I know you have been up just as long as Naru watching over her. I'll watch the room and wake you if anything happens."

Ayako nodded, turning towards Mai, and closing her eyes.

* * *

 _May Thursday_

 _Day 3 1030_

6 hours after the maybe slight shocking awakening of the youngest in the group, everyone was now back at base, reviewing tapes, and sounds, and blueprints. All trying to come up with a plan of attack.

"Mai, tea."

That was the most common phrase that could be heard through the room. And the normal rebuttal that would come after that was not heard. For the girl was no longer in a fighting move.

Although her life was not in physical danger at that exact moment, the group knew that the lingering thought loomed above them all. "there is nothing in these blueprints that could possible lead to a secret tunnel of any sorts. Even all of the rafters and floors back stage are all visibly connected on here. And I've look at the original drawings too. Nothing, nothing!" Bou-san cried out. He slammed his fist onto the table making everyone but Naru and Lin jump.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm just frustrated. We have no leads, no activity for the past day, and no amount of information that could lead us to what happened here. It's like all the history went up in smoke or just doesn't exist."

Looking up shocked, Mai exclaimed, "That's it! I cannot believe I forgot about this!"

Everyone looked at her. Slightly surprised at her outburst. It was the first time since early morning that she talked.

"Back in 1923, just a little after the Western style of theater spread like wildfire through Japan, there _was_ a wildfire that went through this area. It destroyed many homes, and most information was lost. This theater, if I remember correctly, was in the process of being remodeled, and with the prints from 1923," Mai went over and dug through the pile of blueprints Monk was standing in front of. Murmuring to herself, she made a mess out of the maybe organized table.

"AH HA!" She found the blueprints from the year she said, flipping through the pages, she scanned each page carefully for something no one else knew.

"Here," she pointed to the stairs of the front entrance hall, "This was one of the last things they built. This is all in the western style, and could possibly hold some sort of information that we are looking for."

Everyone was staring at the girl, shock evident on their faces. Even Naru and Lin were shocked.

"Okay.. so when did Mai ever show us up in the research part of investigations?" Yasu joked. He thought back to the conversation that he and the girl had now two days ago.

Mai blushed a little and looked down. "I remember my parents talk years ago, about fires that went throughout Japan, and how after that many larger buildings would make secret areas in plain sight that would be able to survive disasters."

 _That's not it, she is lying._ Naru thought.

But he was pleasantly surprised at the sudden intelligence of his assistant.

"then let's go check this area out." Naru said, snapping his black book closed, and pushing himself off the table.

 _:-:-:-:-:_

The group was now standing at the front hall. The Grand staircase climbed and weaved and all of the colors of gold and white sparkled from the stain glass doors behind the people.

"Where do we start, Mai?" Bou-san asked. "You thought of this, so you lead us. What do the blueprints tell you, that we can't see."

"hmm," Mai looked over the papers in her hands. Luckily she did think about bringing these with her, just for this possible reason.

"Most of the time, there are secret doorways in like obvious spaces, so let's first check between the columns and pillars. Next we might want to see if any of the stones on the steps themselves can be moved or something."

Leaning over Mai's shoulders, Yasu glared at the prints. _What is she seeing? I know how to read these, I took classes, so why cannot I see what she does?_

John, Bou-san, and Ayako started knocking on one side of the first floor, while Naru, Lin, and Yasu started on the other. Mai was still studying the prints.

 _Something isn't right._ Mai thought. She shuffled the pages again.

" _WHAT ARE THEY STILL DOING HERE?!"_

Everyone stopped, looking up the stairs towards the three people at the top.

"Akira, please, you need to und-" Mrs. Dena started to say.

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING. THIS IS MY PARENTS THEATER, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS DECIDED TO SELL IT TO YOU IDIOTS!" The actress Moyoki Akira was screaming, hands waving in the air, "AND BECAUSE OF YOU, RUMORS OF A DAMNED PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, HAD BEEN CIRCLING AND IT'S COMPLETE RUBBISH!"

"Miss Moyoki, please, please you need to calm down!" Mr. Dena said.

" **CALM DOWN!?** I DO NOT NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Akira turned to the entrance of the theater, just now seeing all of the people below. Her cold eyes skimmed over the six on either side of the stairs, coming to rest on the teen girl off to the side.

 **" _YOU!"_** Akira raised her finger, pointing straight at Mai. She practically glided down the two flights of stairs, like a princess, approaching her. At this point, Mai had pulled all the papers close to her chest, the wrinkles almost tearing the papers.

"You are the reason everything has been ruined! You and your _family_ ruins everything! I know who you are! You whore!"

Everyone gasped. Shocked at the last exclamation.

But that wasn't what got all the men to move. It was the slap that the singer made against the girl. The echo in the open room sounded like almost like thunder. Mai's face was turned away by the force of it; her eyes downcast to hide the tears of pain.

Yasu reached Mai first, pulling her away from the pissed woman.

" _DO NOT."_ He yelled, pushing his friend behind him. " _Don't do that again!"_

Akira raised her hand again, but it did not get past her shoulder. A cold slender hand grasped her wrist.

"If you would like to continue as a popular opera singer, I would highly suggest that you do not lay a hand on my employee again." Naru said, his voice so cold that it could probably freeze Pompeii if it erupted again.

Akira curled her fingers into a fist, turning a glare to the young man behind her.

"You will let go of me if you know what Is good for you. You can take your little precious _Madelyna_ away from me. That loose girl will get what she will deserve in due time."

The crowd behind the four people in the doorway, couldn't say a word. This was too much.

Akira ripped her wrist from Naru's grasp, and stalked away. In the next few minutes, they could hear a door slam.

"I am so sorry." Mrs. Dena said, tears brimming, not yet falling. Her hands were clutched in front of her.

"if you wish to leave after all this…" the mister started to say.

"No," it was Mai that said it. "no, we are here to put an end to the ghost haunting the halls here. I won't let that woman get in my way. I honestly don't know what her problem with me, but I couldn't leave without actually helping you all." Mai had a hard look in her eye as she said this. She was set on helping this theater, and helping the Phantom pass on to wherever he may go.

Her friends were only a little shocked. They knew that she was stubborn, but yet so kind hearted, she couldn't turn anyone down.

The tears that Mrs Dena held back, started down her face.

"We can at least help you with a little more.. we never actually thought that it would come to this, but we need to tell you the truth about some things." she said.

Mr Dena nodded. "please, let us follow you back and we will tell you everything."

Everyone could tell that Naru was _not_ happy with any of this, but before he was able to walk away, Mai nodded and started to break from the group.

That's when he actually saw the red welt left on the left side of the girls face.

"Mai, you need ice." he said, bluntly.

She stopped, "I'll get some on the way back to base."

Mai walked up the Grand staircase and ignored the stare from her boss. Her face was throbbing, but she wasn't going to be a little baby about it. He was always watching, and Mai decided that she would not let Naru think she was any weaker than he already thought.

Waiting until the rest of the crew climbed the stairs, Mai took a deep breath and just tried not to let the situation get to her.

Not only was the damned ghost after her, ( _AGAIN WITH BEING THE DAMNED GHOST MAGNET!),_ but she was also disliked, or actually better word _loathed_ , by the leading star of just about every production this theater showed. For some unknown reason. Just _why?_ _ **Why was it always her?!**_

:-:-:-:

"From the beginning." Naru said, sitting at the table with his black book out. Lin was also poised over his laptop. "And do not leave anything out. Because if you leave one detail out, that could possibly injure my team again, we are pulling out." His face was a emotionless as his voice just as flat. Everyone on his team knew that look, that tone, and everyone felt sorry for the clients.

"Okay," Mr. Dena said, "Well it did begin 10 years ago like I told you before. My wife and I bought this theater from the now deceased owner's, Moyoki Akira's parents, Moyoki Yo and Kira. They had owned this theater for about 50 years before us. We don't know about the owners before them. But story has it, about 20 years before the ownership of the Moyoki's, many years ago, there was a travelling fair in the city. Dancers, and other circus freaks of the likes. The rumor has it, one of those side shows was a child."

The women in the room gasped, most sharing the same thought.

"it was said that, that child had killed the man that was making money off of the deformation of the poor boys body. With that one of the ballerinas living in the old dormitories pulled the boy from the hands of the law. Here he lived, for close to 10 years before the ownership changed, and the Western style of theater, opera, started." Mr. Dena continued.

"He was _hidden away from the world and it's cruelty_ _*_. He had nothing beyond the walls of this opera house. _He's a genius, he's an architect and designer; He's a composer and a magician; a genius. *"_ Mrs. Dena said.

"This was all before Madelyna Stowe," for those who could read body language, and were paying attention to Mai at this time, would be able to see the slight change, the stiffening, and downcasted eyes, meaning that this meant something to her, "came to the theater. Now at this time, the dormitories were still in use, and obviously still standing. When the would be famous actress came here, her name meant nothing. She was just a chorus girl, a ballerina. A face no one paid attention to. Until one fateful encounter."

Naru looked at them, waiting for them to continue. Lin was typing furiously and everyone one else was a little shocked by the story.

"What had happened was the Prima Donna, One very much like Moyoki Akira, her name lost now. She was the star of every show,  
 _our leading soprano for five seasons*._ From rumors, of those who lived through those years, said that her voice could cut nails, and it wasn't very nice per the role. Unlike today's Prima Donna, who's voice is very good. Moyoki Akira is very talented."

"Now the previous Prima Donna, a word might I define, is actually Italian, for leading lady, was in the middle of the final dress rehersals of a preformance, and an accident happened. Very much like those that happen today. She quit the show after that, and Madelyna was picked as a quick understudy. From there she rose in fame."

Everyone was quiet. They were all absorbing the information.

It seemed like, as a quick note, the no name girl became someone because of someone. But who..

"There was times that late at night, you can hear an organ playing; just like what was heard last night. It is oddly enchanting in a unsafe kind of way." Mrs. Dena said, still in the storytelling mode.

Naru looked up sharply, "what do you mean? The organ played last night?"

The theater owners looked oddly at the young man.

"Yes it did." Mr. Dena said.

"Lin!" Naru and the Chinese assistant went to the computers, both to review the footage and sound.

The team looked on.

"You all told me," Mai started, "You all told me that nothing happened last night while I was out. How could something happen like that and no one heard it? And what time did it happen?"  
The adults in the room looked at each other.

Mr. Dena replied, "It was actually about 2 am, when the music started. It was more urgent than normal. Like it was an attack or something."

Mai paled. "I know what caused that." everyone looked at her, not the two men still looking at the fast forward screens, "It was me. It was when I got away."

Mai curled up into a ball on the couch. She pulled herself into her mind, trying to remember a little more of the dream she had the previous night. "He wants me."

The owners looked at each other.  
"The rest of this might help." Mr. Dena said, "When Madelyna rose into fame, there was many suitors for her, but she had fallen for the visiting Samurai, Akiyama Kaito, and they had attempted to elope. But the Phantom caught them, and almost killed Akiyama. But Madelyna saved him by promising to stay with the Phantom. But also at the time, the 1923 fires were breaking out, and the kidnapping of Madelyna and Akiyama turned into a riot. The Opera house was almost burnt down because of that. This was also in the midst of construction, so as much as it was horrible, it also helped that the city helped pay for the damages of the fires, no matter if half of it was caused by the rioters."

Yasu looked at Mai after this. "Mai, did you not tell us about those fires, just before the incident with Moyoki?"

Ayoka, Bou-san, Masako and John looked a little shocked. They honestly did not connect the dots from the earlier conversation.

"So it seems that Mai was right about something for once." Naru commented from the desk. He had turned around at the mention of the fires. "But how? Mai, how did you know about the fires, and the construction? From what we have _not_ been able to uncover, that does not seem to be very public information."

The young girl honestly hated being put on the spot, not matter the reason. Not like this for sure. Mai tensed her arms, still around her knees, and sighed, "I know it because of my family. Like I said, I remember my parents talking about the fires of that year."

"You are lying" was all that naru said. With his arms crossed, he looked at his assistant.

More shocked than she had been in the past, Mai just gaped at her boss.

"Tell us the truth, Mai."

"NARU!" Ayoka yelled, standing up from her seat on the couch, "Can't you just accept that she actually knows stuff?"

"Thanks, Ayoka, for that boost of confidence...:" Mai mumbled, then said louder, "He is right. That is only the partial truth."

Everyone looked at her now. Naru expectant, everyone else maybe more confused than ever.

"We are waiting Mai." Naru said, all possible pleasantries from the the last night gone.

Sighing, Mai pulled her legs away from her body. Sitting up straight, she started her own story.

"I am an orphan, like I told everyone during the Urado case. I was living with my teacher for a little bit, and I currently do live by myself, at the best of my ability. I know about the fires in this town, I know about the history of this theater, and I know more of the Phantom than he has shown. I know all of this because I was told about it from my parents before they passed away. But my full name is not Taniyama Mai.. My name is Taniyama-Stowe Madelyna; I was name after my great-great grandmother, Akiyama-Stowe Madelyna."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am using the 24 hour clock system here, seems more fitting for me honestly, so to figure out the time, if i have anything past 1200 (noon) just subtract but 12 and you will get the time. :)**

 **1)** _ ***(Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - Notes Lyrics | MetroLyrics)***_

 _ **2)**_ _ **/movie_**_

 ** _Yeaaaahh... so that might have taken me a little longer than I wanted, but I really really hope that it was wortrh it. I love seeing all the reveiews, and follows nad favorites, it makes me so giddy! Thank you so much for that, every single one of you! I really hope that this hold s up the expections as you thought... Just wait though, if this wasn't a surprise,... I hope that the next might be... I'll try my best to get more mystery into this story, but this is a huge and new genre that I am trying out!_**

 ** _Let me know how I am doing, please!_**

Word Count (Without Author Note): 4.170

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT NOR THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, I AM JUST THE PERSON WHO DECIDED TO COMBINE THE TWO FOR AN INTERESTING TWIST OF FATE_**

 ** _XOXO, L0V3SICKF00L_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Masquerade Chapter Four**_

 _May Thursday_

 _Day 2 1200_

That was not what Naru was expecting. It honestly wasn't. But he would never admit that.

And from the looks on everyone else's faces, include Mr. and Mrs Dena, no one was expecting that from Mai either.

"I am the great great granddaughter of Madelyna Stowe and Kaito Akiyama. My great great grandmother, Madelyna was English, hence my most unusual looks. And my great great grandfather was a Samurai Lord. From what I was told, it was love at first sight, and the actual real life fairytale kind of love. But I don't know much from that." Mai sighed, continuing, "Now the Phantom, that is a complete different kind of story. And you two," She pointed to the owners, "You two pretty much covered most of it."

The SPR irregulars stared at their friend. They had thought that they knew her. The time when they learned that she was an orphan was a shock as well, but this probably trumped it.

Ayoka leaned forward onto her knees, placing her chin in her hands.

"That was… unexpected.." she said.

Saying that everyone looked mildly shocked, would honestly be an understatement.

"Happy now, Naru? You know something more about me, and it's something that could honestly throw this case, in anyway, more than me living my great great grandmother's life through dreams."

Everyone was quiet. The afternoon just kept getting better.

"Then to not 'throw the case' as you put it, I am sending you home." Naru said, his thoughts the opposite of what he voiced.

At that, Mai shot up from the couch, " _WHAT?!_ _ **NO YOU CANNOT SEND ME HOME!"**_

The rest of SPR, and the clients were quiet, still.

"Naru, you _CANNOT_ send me home on this case! I know more than you all about this place, and you _**need**_ me here!"

"You are right,' ( _Wait, what?_ _Everyone thought),_ "But you are also wrong." Naru countered, "Yes you know the history, that we are so much trouble finding out, but there is something called a phone, that you will be using to give us the information that we need. From the office, or your home. Ms. Matsuzaki, please make a charm for her to wear out of the theater and Yasu, if you don't mind, please gather her stuff, and take Mai home. Right now, it seems that she is in enough danger as it is, that we do not need to wait any longer." With that, the black clad teenager turned, and refocused his attention to the computers.

Everyone was quiet, still digesting all of the information that the last hour gave.

Ok, so all this information definitely trumped just about everything else the the SPR team went through in the past. Finding out that Mai was an orphan, then months later finding out that Naru had a twin brother that was murdered, that he was the REAL Oliver Davis, he and Lin moving back to England, then to come back. It was probably all too much for them to learn that Mai had secrets also.

"Mai, I do not hear you moving. Go pack your bag, and leave. You are dismissed from this case. I will deduct your pay if you do not move in the next 30 seconds." His cold voice carried from where he stood next to the cameras.

Glaring daggers at the young man, the girl huffed, and stormed off. The other teenage boy followed her once again.

"That's really harsh, Naru," Takigawa said, folding his arms across his chest. The rest of the crew nodded.

"That was information that needed to be shared before we came here, she should not have held it back. If she did tell us, we wouldn't be in this predicament." A logical excuse.

"Still," Ayako started to say, but was hushed by the young priest beside her.

The remaining irregulars looked disheartedly at each other.

This will be a long case.

* * *

 _May Friday_

 _Day 3 1600_

Mai was sitting glaring at the phone in front of her. She was at the SPR office, waiting for news from the group still at the theater. Ayako and Bou-san said that they would call with any news from the front, so to speak. But it has been a full day plus 4 hours since the stupid tea loving jerk of a narcissist sent her home.

And from the look from that her _babysitter_ was giving her from the other desk in the front office, she was not fuming quietly.

"Mai, they said that they would call with anything. Maybe they are just finishing everything up, and there is nothing to share." Yasu tried to be helpful. He shuffled the same papers on his desk for the fifth time since they got in. Just to pass off the look of being busy to t young girl, even though he was only just watching her.

Mai made no move to acknowledge him. She was still mad. Well, beyond mad. And there might not be any bouncing back as Naru has gladly observed and explained to her. This was beyond a doubt the maddest that she has been at her boss.

She did not move from the chair; she did not remove her eyes from the phone, barely blinking.

The office became quiet, the environment stagnant to any outsider, if any would come in.

This continued for the next half hour.

Then a phone rang. Making both teens jump.

It was not the office phone. Nor was it Mai's cell, sitting next to the base of the corded phone.

It was Yasu's.

"Hello?" He picked it up after the third ring. "Oh hey Na-... Yeah... Ok... Yeah... Understood... I'll get it to you when I am done... Ok, bye."

Mai now changed the receiver of the 'Mai death glare'.  
"That was Naru wasn't it?" She asked, her tone cold.

Yasu tried to look innocent.

"That bastard." Mai stood up and started to gather her items off the desk. She shoved them unceremoniously into her bag.

"Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing?!" Yasu exclaimed, standing up fast, shoving his chair into the wall behind him.

"I am leaving, what does it look like I am doing." Mai snapped back. She grabbed her phone off the top, and stalked to the door.

"But where are you going?" Yasu was confused.

"Home. Since I am not needed here, I have homework to catch up on, and school not to miss." And with that she walked out the door, and actually succeed on not slamming it even though she really wanted to.. there _were_ other businesses in the complex.

Yasu just stared at the door. Fumbling around his desktop, he grabbed his phone and hit redial.

"Hey it's Yasu... No I havent started with what you asked... Well, I just wanted to tell you that Mai just walked out of the office. Well maybe walk is too soft... She just packed up her stuff and left. Saying that she is going home and then to school… Ok. Ok. I'll call Keiko and Michiru. What do I tell them?.. Something?.. Really Boss, that's all you can come up with?... OK, ok. I'll call them. Bye."

And with that, the young man called the two friends that could possibly cheer up the angry assistant.

:-:-:

A block away, the girl of question walked, shoulders down. A frown mared her face. Since Naru sent her home, she felt like she was not useful. This was her history.. Why couldn't she help with this case? It could solve a lot of her unanswered questions about her past, and give her truth about the stories that her mother had told her. Too many questions and not enough answers.

Too bad her mom wasn't around to help. Oh what she wished for her mom to still be around.

She continued to walk home. All around her the streets were bustling with life, and she did have to smile about that. Even with dealing with the "after death" stuff, Mai had to appreciate life. Because if she did that, she wouldn't have to worry about having some ghost hunter to send an exorcist after her.

But that's why she had to keep smiling, so she could spread the little bit of happiness around, and then maybe even if she doesn't know it, she could make, and possibly change, someone's day.

That's probably the easiest answer to the fast rebound of emotions she goes through. Even Naru noticed them long ago. And as much as she was mad at her boss, her hopefully, supposed, friend, she honestly could not take it out on strangers, or even continuously out on Yasu, as he was her unofficially deemed babysitter. So in that moment Mai decided that she would not be mad at the situation at others, just the narcissist boss.

Her whole body brighter with this. Smiling, she continued home.

:-:-:

Darkness covered the floor when the young girl got home. Shutting the door, and flipping on the light switches, Mai dropped her school bags and went to the kitchen. Grabbing her kettle and Green tea leaves, she started up the prep for a small dinner. Humming, she worked happily, dicing up some veggies and fillets. There was a knock at her door, jarring get her from her daydreams. Confused, Mai went over to the door and looked through her peephole. It looked like a delivery man. And he had a package in his hands.

Opening the door, Mai smiled brightly, "Hello, can I help you?"

"Taniyama Mai?" he asked, looking at a name on the parcel.

"Yes?"

"sign here please." The man shoved a clipboard towards her. Signing quickly, Mai was handed the package.

"Have a great day." The man turned away.

"Thanks?" Mai was left even more confused than she was when she first saw him at her door.

Closing her door, the girl returned to the kitchen. Placing the package on the table, she went back to cooking dinner, knowing that if she didn't get the food cooking in a reasonable time, nothing will be ready at the same time. The parcel could wait.

Pausing as she moved through the kitchen, Mai wondered how the delivery man knew she was home. Most of the time no one even left packages at the neighbors if the resident wasn't home. So how did he know she was here? With a start, Mai realized that he never looked at her when he was here.

Panicking a bit, she ran for her cell phone to call Yasu.

Punching in the numbers, she started to shake, staring at the innocent looking package on her table.

"Yasu, I need you to come over… I just received a package… no I haven't opened it… it's just unexpected and all.. it's too late for deliveries and I'm uncomfortable.. yes, ok… I'll see you soon. Bye."

She hung up her phone, and went back to distract herself with cooking, adding one more serving to the dish. Might as well feed Yasu while he is here. And apologize for the mood she was in earlier.

Not even a half hour later, the food was done, and Mai was opening her front door to allow her friend in.

"Mmh! Smells good in here, Mai! Whatcha cooking?" Yasu said, following his nose to the kitchen.  
"Dinner," Mai laughed, "Come sit and eat with me, before we check out that package. I dont want to loose my appetite after I cooked all this food for us."

Yasu nodded, and followed Mai to the table where she had set two plates up for the pair.

Dinner passed smoothly, with Mai apologizing about her attitude, and Yasu accepting it. They giggled, and made fun of the rest of the irregulars and the other two stoic men of the group. They finished dinner in light spirits and once all the dishes were washed, and drying next to the sink, the two teens looked towards the package now sitting on the coffee table.

"Well, we ready to check this out?" Yasu said, sitting down next to his friend on the couch.

"As much as we should be I guess." Mai was nervous, and it showed. "Let's just get this over with."

Mai reached over the space on the table and picked the parcel up. It was small, flat, and it was lightweight. Wrapped in just plain brown paper, it was very simple. Nothing to scream danger. What set Mai off when she called Yasu, was the name it was addressed to: _Madelyna Taniyama._

Gently, the girl ripped the tape off the paper, and unwrapped the box. The box itself was simply brown just as the paper. Setting it delicately on the table, Mai was stopped by a sudden jolt of apprehension about it.

"I don't know if I want to open it.." Mai murmured. She pulled her hands back, and pushed herself to the back of the couch. Looking over to where Yasu was sitting, Mai shook her head. "I can't open it."

Yasu nodded, "It's okay. You don't have to. I'll open it. If that's ok?"

Mai nodded.

Yasu reached for the box, and carefully lifted the folded lid.

The interior of the box was nothing like the exterior. Where the outside was bare, plain, brown… the inside was covered in red velvet. Plush by the looks of it.

And sitting right on top was a half white mask. Below it was a single half stemmed red rose, with a black ribbon tying a diamond ring to it. The ring looked vintage, but polished with a halo of smaller diamonds surrounding a larger one, possibly 4 carat diamond.

It was at least the largest one Mai and Yasu had seen outside any jewelry shop.

The last thing the pair saw in the box was a letter. The parchment was faded, the wax seal on it looked fresh, only dusted with, well, dust. Mai reached over the space between the couch and box, and just barely touched the letter before collapsing onto her friend.

"MAI!"

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Sorry about the short and SLOW chapter... do you all know how it is, when you have an idea of _WHERE_ you want your story to go, and the how to get there is eluding you? Yeah, well that is me currently. I know _EXACTLY_ where I want to take this, I know, more or less the plot points, and the turn arounds, and the cliffies, and the characters, and everything... minus _HOW_ to get to some without being choppy and lame.. **

**Well, do have to apologize for the filler chapter... ugh! But anyways, it has also been a month since my last update... I can try to be better, but I honestly cannot promise you all that. I wish I could but I can't. I am being honest here.**

 **Thank you all for the new reviews, favorites and follows! I still hope that I am still up to your exceptions, and that you will stick with me as I grow with this story!**

 **I am using the 24 hour clock system here, seems more fitting for me honestly, so to figure out the time, if i have anything past 1200 (noon) just subtract but 12 and you will get the time. :)**

Word Count (Without Author Note): 2.386

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT NOR THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, I AM JUST THE PERSON WHO DECIDED TO COMBINE THE TWO FOR AN INTERESTING TWIST OF FATE_**

 ** _XOXO, L0V3SICKF00L_**

 _P.S. I SAW THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA LIVE THEATER EARLIER THIS MONTH AT MY LOCAL PLAY HOUSE, AND **OHMYGOD!** I DIED... *squueeee*_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Masquerade Chapter Five**_

 _May Thursday_

 _Day 2 1330_

 _At the Theater, previous day:_

Once Mai and Yasu left, under the protection of the charms from Ayako, the rest of the team went on to the normal business of reviewing and searching for proof of the spirit.

Ayako and Masako went once again on a walk through the building, looking at the known hot spots and any other places of activity. Monk and John had focused on the known hot spots and said prayers for those areas. They were not sure if they were successful due to the lack of activity at the time being. Naru and Lin, well, they watched the cameras and computers for any _scientific evidence._

And so far, there was none. No ghostly activity of any sort. Nothing. Nada. Zero. Zilch.

So far since sending Mai home, there was nothing to even give the theater of even a hiccup to the name of haunted.

All of this set Naru on edge. After all the activity that they have had since arriving, they should still be getting something.

The quiet base slowly came alive with noise, with the remaining four people coming back from their duties. Ayako and Monk were verbally sparring like normal, John and Masako were attempting to ignore them, already knowing that they couldn't settle the argument.

 _There goes my peace and quiet,_ thought Naru.

"Naru, I have not seen anything at all," Masako said, sitting on a couch. "I cannot get a feeling for anything. Nothing at all."

Naru made no indication that he heard her. He was watching the monitors.

"Ms. Matsuzaki, Bou-san, Father Brown anything from you?" he asked.

"Nothing Mate," replied John, while the other two shook their heads.

"No temperature fluxes, nothing on the cameras, and nothing new," Naru leaned against the table, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"If it wasn't for Mai's dreams, this place right now would seem like it was not haunted," Ayako said, crossing her arms against her chest. The rest of the crew nodded. "I'm not sure sending Mai home was the best idea. Yeah, I know that she had the worst reaction to her dreams, and being attacked by this Phantom, not to mention the attack from that shallow wanna be, but with her here, we were actually getting somewhere."

"We could have just protected her just as well here. We have charms, and she could have stayed in the base," Bou-san said.

"And what if the Phantom met her again in her dream plane, and she couldn't get back to her body? How could we have protected her then?" Naru asked dryly. "I have no way to go there to get her, and I know none of you can project as she can. She could have been stuck, and if an individual spirit is out of their earthly body for too long, the connection can break, and the body would die. Would anyone want that to happen to Mai? So therefore as her boss and the lead investigator, I sent her home. There is no more discussing this. It is done." Naru then turned away from the crew on the couch, and reviewed his black book. Making note of something that he thought, Naru tried to ignore the noise behind him.

"is that what you said to her? To get her to actually leave?" Bou-san asked, "because we know mai, she would have fought tooth and nail to stay after that fight in front of the Dena's."

Naru made no movement to reply.

Frustrated, Ayako stood up, "well I'm not going to sit here for the rest of the evening while we wait for something to happen. I am going to bed. It's getting late and I'm tired from all the walking today. This place is huge and it's making my head hurt. Goodnight." With that she left.

"Father Brown, Bou-san, please walk Miss Hara to the lady's sleeping quarters. We will continue this tomorrow morning." Naru said, still looking at the monitors. The men behind him nodded, and followed the young medium out the door. All were tired for the night, and after what Naru said about Mai, none were in a fighting mood.

:-:-:

 _May Thursday_

 _Day 3 1600_

 _With Monk and Ayako_

"That kid has some nerve," Ayako started to say, still very much frustrated from the night before, she was interrupted by the man walking beside her.

"He was only doing what was best for Mai." Monk shuffled his feet a bit before picking his pace up to match the irritated priestess. "After her last dream yesterday, I think we all were shaken up. I do have to agree on sending her home, but what I don't get is why she actually left. She wouldn't any other time. She would always fight to stay." he was concerned about his little jou-chans well being.

Ayako nodded, "I want to know that too. This case is just too weird."

They were wandering through the front of the theatre, where all the old performance posters were hanging. It was like a hall of fame, because all the posters so far were signed by all the leads, and next to the frames were the listed names of everyone else involved, cast and crew. As the two spiritualists walked farther down the hall, they noticed the change of the poster age and art. It was becoming more classic, in sharp colors and bolder lines. And less signatures and other lists.

Soon they were just seeing the yellow with age, and ripped corners of the oldest posters.

One caught their eyes.

"oh my...god…" Ayako murmured, "They were not joking about Mai looking like Madelyna. Put a long brown wig on our Mai and there is Madelyna." She looked at the girl on the paper. _Madelyna Stowe_. Light brown hair, curled just enough to make her look younger than she was, large brown eyes and a soft smile. The artists did a phenomenal job on catching the twinkle in her eyes, same the same one could be seen in Mai's. It did not matter what role she seemed to play, as they looked down the wall, the same twinkle was there.

So saying that they were shocked, was putting it lightly.

Pulling out his phone, Bou-san snapped a few pictures. "Everyone else needs to see this."

The two remained gazing at the posters for a few more minutes before they continued down the hall. There was about 3 more signs of Madelyna, before they showed another singer. Again, Monk took a picture.

"Ok, now this is definitely getting disturbing." Monk said, stuffing his phone and hands in his pockets. "We need to know more about the past stars. Let's head back to base and show Naru these. At least after that, he can put Yasu to work."

"Poor kid, having to babysit Mai and do research, how will he ever deal?" Ayako joked a bit.

Both had to smile at that. And then they started to return to the base.

:-:-:

 _With John and Masako_

These two ended up wandering the backstage area. Here they were about to pass actors, and crew members, and get a few questions in. Well John was able to ask the questions, being inquisitive about the theater production. Masako as just watching.

The area was vast; where in as the stage looked large, the backstage area was even larger. There seemed to be doors upon doors back here. They lead to hallways, rooms, and some possibilities could be stairways, as the two from SPR were told. Some doors were locked, no key available.

John and Masako wandered just a bit more, and were about to head back to base when Masako stopped and stared at one of the doors.

"Something there, Miss Masako?" John asked, smiling with a little bit of worry laced in.

"There is a soft presence behind here. I'm not sure who it is. I cannot see…" Masako replied, and she reached for the door.

They were half expecting it to be locked. But it opened wide at the gentlest urge. It was a well used room.

Lights were on, but it was not a harsh lighting like the stage lights, or even a fluorescents in the other rooms. Almost like candle light, but from a lightbulb.. the idea is confusing.

Masako looked around the room. Placing her hand against her mouth, her eyes got wide.

"Masako?" John asked, pulling the walkie talkie off of his belt. He pressed the Talk button.

"She is here. She.." Masako faltered in her words, just staring at the chaise lounge in the corner. "They are not lying about her looks." Masako in her little vain glory could only feel like a child in the presence of this beauty.

"Who is here Masako?" John asked, hoping that the two people left in base were hearing this.

" _Madelyna."_

" _Hello there, little one."_ Madelyna said, smiling at the medium.

"Hello." Masako replied, sitting in the chair across from the spirit. Placing her hands on her lap, the young girl looked at the spirit across from her.

" _May I show you something?"_ Madelyna asked, still smiling. She slowly reached her hand out to the medium.

"Yes." Masako replied, reaching out for a hand. And with that she slumped forward, John barely being able to catch her, letting the button go.

"Masako!"

The walkie talkie buzzed in reply.

"Father Brown, what happened?" Naru's voice came crackling over the waves.

"I believe that the spirit of Madelyna Stowe was here, and Masako might be possibly be possessed currently." John responded.

"Where are you?"

"Backstage area, past the west wing. Down a hall."

"We will be right there."

John nodded, knowing that the two would be there soon, and didn't need a reply. It's just how they worked.

John lifted the slumped form of the medium, leaning her back into the chair. Brushing her hair away from her face, he looked down at her and frowned.

"No, not possessed. But what is going on?" John was confused.

Only a few minutes later, Naru and Lin came into the room.

"what happened?" Naru inquired again.

"Well, we decided to wander in the backstage area, with the actors and crew, to ask a little more questions, and to see if there was any sights of the spirit while everyone was working." John said, "We noticed all the extra doors, and we asked about those, and were told that any that were unlocked we can get into the rooms or hallways to check them out, and anything locked may or may not have a key. This hall was just one that we wandered into and Miss Hara stopped at this door saying that something was in here. I believe that she said it was a soft feeling, and when we pushed the door open, it was not hard to open at all. Masako said that Madelyna was in here, and that's when I pressed talk on the walkie talkies."

Naru nodded. He looked at the girl passed out on the chair.

"She does not seem possessed. Maybe this is something along the lines of what Mai can do, when she astral projects." Naru seemed to question this. "We will see when she wakes up. Lin, can you carry her back to the base?"

Lin nodded, and gathered the smaller girl into his arms.

:-:-:-:

Back at base, Monk and Ayako were waiting. They were sitting in front of the Monitors, watching the three men come back with Masako in Lin's arms.

Once they got into base, Monk stood up, "what happened?! Is she ok?"

"She is fine," Naru said.

the couple at the computers paused. "what happened?" Ayako repeated Bou-san's first question.

"We had a run in with Madelyna," John replied, covering Masako with a light blanket after Lin deposited her onto the couch.

"Oh!" Ayako exclaimed. She looked at the monk. "Show them the pictures."

"Right." Bou-san pulled out his phone. "So we decided to check out the front doors and such. We came across the hall with old production posters. Check out what we saw.." He handed his phone over to Naru. John and Lin looked over his shoulders.

"OH my Lord." John said. Naru and Lin look at the photo of Madelyna Stowe with minimal shock. Granted, they all knew about the whispers of how alike the generations were, but seeing it was something different.

"And check this next one out," Monk said, swiping left on his phone screen.

"Moyoki Akira." Naru said.

"No," Ayako said, "that is a complete different person. That is Bella Dona Oshino Hibiki. Leading lady before Madelyna Stowe came to the theater."

The three men looking at the phone looked up at this.

"We need to know more." John said.

Naru nodded. He stepped over to his notebook and wrote a few things down. Then he pulled out his phone and dialed some numbers.

"Yasu," Naru begun, "I need you to do what you can to find information about Moyoki Akira, as much as you can, and her family history as well. Look for the name, Oshino Hibiki. Gather everything you can find. Get it to me when you can."

He hung up after giving this information to Yasu, who was working at the office.

From here everyone went to the table to review the facts so far.

Naru looked towards the monitors, watching all but none at the same time. His brain went into overdrive with the facts they already knew.

The Phantom had sent letters to the owners making requests, or more so demands.

SPR Recevied one of the letters, addressed to a Madelyna, unknown at the time of arrival.

Mai's dreams seemed to be expanding past sleeping hours.

The Phantom wanted Mai.

Mai knew more about the Theatre than what they could find.

Moyoki Akira hated Mai for some reason

Mai's real name is Madelyna, the great granddaughter of the leading lady, Madelyna Stowe.

Mai _actually went home after a small fight compared to normal._

Miss Hara finally got contact with a spirit, Madelyna to boot.

There were still a lot of missing information..

All of the sudden Naru's phone rang, startling just about everyone in the room.

"Hello," Naru answered. It was Yasu. Naru mentally noting how fast he got back to him.

"What did you find?" Naru paused, "What do you mean?...Well, at least she is attempting something with her schooling. Contact one of her friends to make sure she doesn't do something stupid...I don't know, something….things have gotten complicated, we need that information." With that, Naru hung up the phone.

He felt all eyes on him. Yes he was short with Yasu, but it wasn't 100% his fault. Things were not as simple as he thought anymore.

"Mai apparently left the office," was all he said to the question looks from the room.

Murmuring was heard as reply to that comment. Naru ignored it. He went back to studying the monitors.

Nothing changed. Nothing moved. Nothing. Again.

Naru was getting frustrated with this.

 _Gene I wish you were here. I need you. Mai needs you.. what's going on here?_

All of the sudden Masako made a distressed noise from the couch. John went over to check out her.

Naru followed the priests movements. Glancing over at the table with the blueprints from the day before on them, Naru went over and looked over them. Shuffling some papers and reviewing the plans, Naru looked up at the room and declared, "Ms. Matsuzaki, stay here with Ms Hara, in case she comes to. Father Brown, Bou-san, you two are coming with me. We are finishing what we started yesterday. We will find that panel Mai was thinking about."

He grabbed the 1920 plans and walked out of the room, full expecting that the two men he named would follow. And that they did.

:-:-:

 _May Thursday_

 _Day 2 1630_

There was nothing in the front staircase that the men could find. No loose boards, stones or anything else. They moved forward to the rooms adjoining the entryway.

Room by room, they went through the front of the theater house. And only found old trinkets, playbills, more posters, and other things that they could not decipher.

"Hey Naru," Monk shuffled across the floor, gently knocking on the baseboards, "how much longer are we going to do this? So far we Haven't found anything other than lost items."

Naru fought to not room his eyes at the complaining monk. That would ruin his stoic composure. Instead, he just didn't answer. They have to be able to find something. An old build like this, with all the haunting stories had to have something.

John was silently on the third wall in the room they were working on when all of the sudden the walkie-talkie buzzed on his belt.

"Naru, we have activity in the west wing." Lin said though the line.

All three men jumped up and raced to the given area.

When they got there, in less than 5 minutes, they could see the remnants of activity. Monk and John just looked at each other with wide eyes and then turned to the younger man with them.

The wing was a disaster. Props were thrown all over the floor, actors and actresses alike were huddled in a corner, some sobbing and all pale with fright.

"what happened here?" Naru asked, without looking up from the broken mirror the floor.

One actor started to Speak, "we were.. we were just reviewing lines and talking.. and, and then all of the sudden the whole area seemed to start shaking, all the items on the tables and floor seemed to start floating.." The SPR men's eyebrows shot up, "then it stopped shaking. But everything was still in the air. Then Everything dropped."

Naru nodded, walking deeper into the mess, and turning to the wall to see a message etched onto to it, something wet dripping from it.

 _ **She is mine.**_

Then a scream broke through the whole theater. It was Masako.

"MAI!"

Everyone's blood ran cold with that one word.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **oh. my. god. finally! after so long, I finally was able to finish this chapter.. SO CHAPTER 4 WITH THE REST OF THE SPR GANG! Honestly one of the hardest chapters to write. It was a bit difficult to get into Naru's character, because I am being like 200% honest here..I am more like Mai than anyone else on the SPR team lol I cannot do stoic and no emotions, I run on them. I could also say that I am very much like Gene too I guess. mah, who knows, not enough character back ground becasue it s so short of a manga/anime.**

~Another note... HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY OLIVER AND EUGENE DAVIS! IF THEY WERE REAL THEY WOULD BE MY AGE~

 **Thank you all for the new reviews, favorites and follows! I still hope that I am still up to your exceptions! I hope I can get some new twists i nthat you wont see coming! Mystery is such a new genre for me! Keep letting me know how I do! MUCH LOVE!**

 **I am using the 24 hour clock system here, seems more fitting for me honestly, so to figure out the time, if i have anything past 1200 (noon) just subtract but 12 and you will get the time. :)**

Word Count (Without Author Note): 3.037

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT NOR THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, I AM JUST THE PERSON WHO DECIDED TO COMBINE THE TWO FOR AN INTERESTING TWIST OF FATE_**

 ** _XOXO, L0V3SICKF00L_**


End file.
